


Time Flies

by lferion



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Clan Denial, Community: fan_flashworks, Episode Related, Episode: s04e10 Chivalry, Games, Gen, I Spy - Freeform, Immortals in Space, Prompt Fic, Racing, starships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Richie and Methos play a little I Spy, waiting out a transportation connection.
Relationships: Methos (Highlander) & Richie Ryan
Kudos: 32
Collections: Richie Ryan Forever, fan_flashworks





	Time Flies

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [lferion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion) in the [RichieRyanForever](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/RichieRyanForever) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "In 400 years we'll be racing starships"
> 
> Many thanks to Morgynleri for sanity checking and cheerleading. Also for the summary.
> 
> Originally posted on Fan Flashworks [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/2088177.html) for the prompt Spy.

"I spy, with my little eye," said Rich (he would always be Rich, or occasionally Richie, to Methos, no matter how old they got, or how many names they used) "something beginning with S."  
They were having a drink in the glass-steel observation lounge attached to the most exclusive traveller's club on Tycho Station, waiting for their connecting shuttle out to Duncan's newest project. They were also unabashedly hiding out from an obstreperous and importunate (Methos' words) ass of an Immortal (Rich's term) who had been 'just happening to be' in the same cafe, plaza, corridor and hydroponics park as they for the past two days. But this was a bastion he was unlikely penetrate, and the view was spectacular. The distant stars burned bright against the void, and nearer in glittering motes darted and flashed.

"S. Really? Stars, space, ships, Sirius, Saturn, Cepheid — no, that actually starts with C — sphere, swizzle-stick?" Methos rattled off the list, spinning the fanciful stick that had come with his drink between his fingers.

Ryan looked over at Methos and rolled his eyes in much the same spirit as Methos had delivered his list. They’d known each other now for four hundred years and a bit, and some things did not change. “You are usually better at this game, ‘old man’ “ (a more ironic statement than usual, given that at the moment, Methos looked younger than Ryan, Rich having learned a few things about shaping one’s appearance over the years) “you got pieces, but not the whole.” Ryan grinned and stretched back in the surprisingly comfortable sculpture that served as a chair, the eighteen year old he’d once been shining through. 

But then, Methos hadn’t been there for that conversation. He wouldn't have the context, though he should have enough clues by now. Especially with the flash and glitter and exuberant speed of the solar wind skimmers darting and dashing about the buoys and pylons above them. 

Methos followed his glance and laughed.

“Starships, racing,” They said simultaneously, and laughed again.

"Four hundred years, and here we are, and there they are, racing starships."


End file.
